


Seams

by Squarepeg72



Series: Shield and Quill [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Stephen searches for Hermione. Will he find her before it is too late?





	Seams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square B4 
> 
>  [Song: ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3QlF2ExmrRP0RM7ffv7y0Q?si=ezzeVg2sT4KyRonEEUIGZA)Lost Without You by Freya Ridings
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/28910805567/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

_"We are unusual, tragic and alive." David Eggers_

* * *

 

Dark eyes watch  
Searching for a dream  
Words drift away  
Pulling at her seams

Grey eyes seek  
Scanning for a seam  
Thoughts drawn together  
Pulling at his dreams

Dust swirls closer  
Searching for the lost  
Notes drift away  
Calling to her soul

Magic churns closer  
Scanning for the soul  
Tones drawn together  
Calling to his lost

Coffee curls float  
Searching for his touch  
Cries drift away  
Falling into sleep

Dark strands fall  
Scanning for her sleep  
Howls drawn together  
Falling into touch

Sparks whirl tighter  
Searching for the lost  
Threads drift away  
Calling to her soul

Spells simmer tighter  
Scanning for the soul  
Stands drawn together  
Calling to his lost

Dark eyes glisten  
Searching for her dream  
Words drift away  
Pulling in the seam

Grey eyes  
Scanning for his seam  
Thoughts drawn together  
Pulling in the dream

Scarred hands gather  
Tired eyes close  
Wounded hearts beat together  
Weary souls dream


End file.
